


vanitate

by asphyxias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxias/pseuds/asphyxias
Summary: everything comes crashing down
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You, Oikawa/reader, oikawa/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	vanitate

a shred of benevolence is all you wished for. in the two years you’ve been dating oikawa you’d assume it’s something you’d get without asking. you know how much he adores volleyball, it’s his reprieve from the world and you understand, you really do. you only want him in his fullest form and volleyball comes with that. but unfortunately your assumptions were wrong.

but no matter what happens, you never push him, never complain. you’re always satisfied with what you get because this is his dream, the one he’s been fighting for since the beginning of time. who are you to steal that away from him?

you can’t deny that it gets lonely though. many nights are spent alone, dates are cancelled, birthdays are forgotten. but it’s worth it, _right?_ it all seems worthwhile when he comes showing a sliver of affection to appease you.

but just as you think it can’t get any worse, it does. everything comes crashing down, except that it doesn’t. not for him at least; to him, everything is perfect, but for you it’s the very opposite. what once was, is now a farce. you notice the nights he doesn’t return, the overpowering smell of feminine perfume, and marks adorned on his body that you know you didn’t leave.

the colours in the world seem dull, and your heart feels like it’s been consumed by the void, sucking out every last piece of hope that you had, hope that this relationship would work. but, you’re not angry. you could never be. all you feel is pain.

pain when you kiss his lips, knowing that she did the same only a few hours ago. pain when he always gives you empty promises, ditching you for her. pain knowing that no matter how much you want to leave you can’t, because the love you hold for him exceeds everything in the universe.

confronting him seemed to be out of the question. everything you hold dear would be lost in an instant, and coping with that seemed harder than continuing in a broken relationship. you wouldn’t know what you’d do if you lost the only semblance of love and comfort from your life. 

so you stayed. enduring the feeling of emptiness because it was better than being alone. everyday you have to haul yourself out of misery, wiping away the tears that mock you, as if they’re saying you’d fail to keep the thing you’ve given up your life for. 

life becomes a hopeless routine as you greet him with a kiss, food ready on the table. he devours dinner and makes way to devour you, hip connected to hip. sweat grazes down as he thrusts into you yet not once does he look at you, not once does he sweetly trace your skin or place a kiss upon your lips. you lay motionless waiting for this to be over so he can shower and you can cry in peace, but it’s not like he’d notice it anyways. his head is full of thoughts that don’t revolve around you, you know that because he whispers her name as he finishes. 

you feel empty, but it’s better to be empty with him, rather than being alone, right?


End file.
